Erik Davies
Erik Davies (born June 5, 1973 in New York City, New York, USA) is an American voice actor. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Eureka Seven (2006) - Father (ep23), Lifter B (ep7), Milton (ep24), Norma 02 (ep7), Radar Operator (ep6), Radio Personnel (ep6), Soldier A (ep23) *Fafner (2005-2006) - Michio Hino *Flag (2007-2008) - Shin Ichiyanagi, Flight Attendant (ep1), Waiter (ep1) *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo (2005-2006) - Beauchamp *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2006) - Azuma *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005) - Ricardo (ep3) *Mars Daybreak (2005-2006) - Achillies Polandwood *Planetes (2005-2006) - Howard (ep19), Interrogator (ep22), Medical Assistant (ep16), Pilot A (ep20) *Saiyuki Reload (2005) - Additional Voices *Samurai Champloo (2005) - Additional Voices *Tenjho Tenge (2005) - Eyebrow, Man with Cap (ep7) *The Prince of Tennis (2007-2008) - Sadaharu Inui, Mamoru Inoue *Tweeny Witches (2008) - Warlock (ep10), Warlock (ep14) *Vampire Knight: Guilty (2011) - Haruka Kuran 'Movies - Dubbing' *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex: Solid State Society (2007) - Azuma *Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence (2009) - Azuma 'OVA - Dubbing' *Mirage of Blaze: Rebels of the River Edge (2005) - Nue *Tales of Phantasia: The Animation (2007) - Claus F. Lester Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *A Briefer History of Time (2006) - Narration *American Desperado (2011) - Narration *Another Time, Another Life (2012) - Narration *Betrayal in Dallas (2013) - Narration *Black Hills (2010) - Narration *Cannabis: Philosophy for Everyone (2011) - Narration *Death on Delos (2017) - Narration *Death Ex Machina (2015) - Narration *Falling Freely, as If in a Dream (2015) - Narration *Fangs: The Vampire Archives (2010) - Narration *Fire and Ice (2009) - Narration *He Who Kills the Dragon (2016) - Narration *Kill the Messenger (2004) - Narration *Linda, as in the Linda Murder (2016) - Narration *On Admiration (2013) - Narration *Open (2009) - Narration *People of the Mesa: A Novel of Native America (2012) - Narration *Sacred Games (2013) - Narration *Soft Apocalypse (2011) - Narration *Something Rotten (2007) - Narration *Tales from Country Music (2013) - Narration *The Eye of Minds (2013) - Narration *The Ionia Sanction (2011) - Narration *The Marathon Conspiracy (2014) - Narration *The Rule of Thoughts (2014) - Narration *The Vintage Caper (2009) - Narration *Too Far From Home (2007) - Narration *Very Bad Men (2011) - Narration *What to Do When a Loved One Dies (2013) - Narration *Wolves of the Beyond: Frost Wolf (2011) - Narration *Wolves of the Beyond: Shadow Wolf (2010) - Narration *Wolves of the Beyond: Spirit Wolf (2012) - Narration *Wolves of the Beyond: Star Wolf (2014) - Narration *Wolves of the Beyond: Watch Wolf (2011) - Narration Video Games 'Video Games' *Field Commander (2006) - Broken Arrow *Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight (2009) - Sting *Section 8 (2009) - Arm Lieutenant, Fleet Pilot 1 *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Friend Osean Helicopter, Additional Voices *Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (2006) - Ustio Control Tower, Additional Voices *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger (2009) - Hazama *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (2010) - Hazama *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II (2011) - Hazama *Eureka Seven vol.1: The New Wave (2006) - Pez Wells *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision (2007) - Pez Wells *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Cid Raines *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Cid Raines *MagnaCarta 2 (2009) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (66) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (28) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2017. Category:American Voice Actors